Awkward
by CoraCullen22
Summary: These is a story about who i thought Jacob should have imprinted on! Its reall, really, really funny, well i think so anyway! So give it a chance!


**AWKWARD**

**AWKWARD!**

**This is just a fan fic about what i thought was going to happen in Breaking Dawn! So this is a little before Breaking Dawn starts! Enjoy!!!!!!!!! I thought it was pretty funny!**

**First fan fiction so go easy on me!**

It was a week before the wedding. I missed Jacob. The last memory I had of him, was not good. He was all broken up and I had to tell him that I loved Edward more then him and that I was marring him. Not the best memory we had.

Charlie was fishing again. Edward was on a hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett. So I was all alone.

"I know I'll call Seth for an update!' I quickly dialled Seth's number, but keeping my finger on the hang up button just is case Leah picks up. Let's just say I was not her favourite person in this world.

"Hello" Thank god it was Seth.

"Hey it's Bella."

"Oh Hey Bella! I was just about to call you, but Cora came over and I got desiccated! Sorry!"

Cora's Seth's imprint. They're always together! But I have to say they are the cutest couple ever! Even though she is like 2 years younger. They still were so cute!

"Why, did you hear something from Jacob?" I partially yelled in the phone.

"Ya, he's back."

I was so happy! I had to get to La Push.

"Bella, I have to tell you something and I don't know how so I'll just say it Ja-."

"It can wait! I've gotta go! Thanks so much Seth! You rock! Tell Cora I said hi! See ya later!"

"Wait Bella-"I hung up so quickly that I didn't have time to even feel bad.

I jumped into my car and drove very fast. Well not Edward fast, but Bella fast.

I finally got there and parked out front.

I banged on the door, and then waited. I knocked again, even loader this time.

Just when I was about to knock down the door Jacob answered.

"Oh Jake, I've missed you so much!" I almost screamed! Then I gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Bella….. What are you doing here?" Jacob said as a little bit of redness in his checks.

"What do you mean Jake; I missed you when you ran away!" I said a little bit hurt.

"Well Bella….I missed you too……it's….just….this is a …..Bad time."

Just then I released that he was only wearing a blanket.

"Ohhhhh" I could barley get out a whisper.

"Ya I kinda imprinted."

"Are you coming back Wolfy-Woof?" I heard a voice coming from up stairs in Jacob's room. WOW that girl has a deep voice for a girl. Kinda like Mike's voice. That's weird.

"1 sec Pretty Pony!" Jacob yelled back.

I brusted into laughter because of the nicknames.

"Come on Jake tell me, who got into your pants." Only joking, afraid I was going to start to cry, because I was so jealous. But I knew this would happen soon, but not this soon.

"Ummm……."

"Just spit it out!"

"Mi…Mi…….Mi……."

"Michele?" I guessed.

"No"

"Do I know her?"

"Um… Well Bells…..her is kinda a……a…..a…..him."

"Mike Newton isn't it!"

"Ya"

"OMFG! You imprinted on Mi….Mi…Mi… MIKE NEWTON!"

"Ya."

"I need to sit down!" When I sat down, I kinda pulled off Jacob blanket and see he's wearing a leopard thong!

"OMG" That's when I fainted.

"I think we should have that have told a different way, Sugar Bugar." I heard Mike say.

"I know Squishy Kitty, but it was hard to tell you, but to tell her, I had no clue what to say!" Jacob said.

I opened my eyes to see I'm laying one the coach while Jacob and Mike sat in front of me holding hands. Ugh

"So it is true, you really imprinted on Mike!" I said

"Yes, I did and I'm not afraid to say it."

"I'm sorry Bella you found out this way, but you had your chance with both of us but no, Eddie was also to perfect and we were never enough for you! So you are going to marry little Eddiekinz and we can have our own lives, together."

"I gotta go!" I said getting up heading out the doors.

"Bye Bells." Jacob said. "See ya later" Mike said after.

I ran to my car and sat there for a few minutes. That's what Seth was about to tell me! Wish I listen to him!

"OMG Jacob… My Jacob…..the Jacob who was madly in love with me is GAY!"

I wonder is Jessica knows yet?!

**Thanks for reading! Now REVIEW! I would love to here what u all think, you can just say, WOW YOU NEED HELP! Like all of my friends say!!!!! If you want me to put chapter 2 on, REVIEW!  
I need stupid names for Jacob and Mike! So give me ideas if you got them!! PLEASE! Also i have nothing against gays! I just thought it would be funny! Sorry to team Jacobs! And Mike lovers if there is any!!!!! Also one more thing, if you want me to keep writing i need ideas, cuz I'm no Stephenie Meyer! **

**REVIEW!**

**CoraCullen22 or Cora!!!**


End file.
